1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an airbag cushion including a rear fabric panel and two front fabric panels, and to the airbag cushion thereby manufactured.
2. Description of Related Art
An airbag system is well known to be equipped for cars. When detecting an impact of car crash, the airbag system can injects gas generated by an inflator (gas generator) into an airbag cushion. Then, the generated gas inflates and deploys the airbag cushion. Thus, the airbag cushion can absorb the impact of the car crash to protect an occupant of the car, by interposing between the occupant and the car body. Furthermore, the airbag cushion is known to be equipped for a steering wheel or an instrumental panel on an assistant driver side to protect the face and the upper body of the occupants, for securing higher level safety.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-244005 discloses a technique of inflating and deploying an airbag cushion into a specific shape, to improve the safety level. The airbag cushion described therein includes a right-side section and a left-side section. In a deployed state, the right-side and left-side sections catch hard costae of right-side and left-side chests of the occupant, respectively. In addition, the airbag cushion described therein includes a cavity between the right-side section and the left-side section. In the deployed state, the cavity catches the sternums located at the center of the chest to absorb the impact.